


For Forever

by Cocogoalie18



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Brief Mention of:, Danny Lawrence - Freeform, F/F, LaFontaine - Freeform, Lola Perry - Freeform, Minor LaFontaine/Lola Perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocogoalie18/pseuds/Cocogoalie18
Summary: Many years had passed since that day. The day the Dean was killed. The day Laura died.





	

Many years had passed since that day. The day the Dean was killed. The day Laura died.  

Carmilla sighed as she gazed up at the stars, the memory as clear to her as if it were yesterday. Her mother holding a blade, arm back as she prepared for the final blow, and Laura… Brave, naive Laura… Leaping in front of her… 

_ If only… _ Carmilla thought  _ I should've stopped her… _

_ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

Laura's breath as the sword made contact with her... Carmilla's scream… The anger Carmilla unleashed… but when the Dean lay dead on the ground, with Perry crying in Lafontaines arms... Carmilla turned to see her love bleeding to death on the ground.

Rushing over, Carmilla took Laura's body into her arms "You stupid girl… stupid hero" she had cried into Laura's messy hair. She could hear her heartbeat slowing down.

"Carm…" 

Carmilla pulled back to see a small smile on Laura's face.

"You did it… We won" 

"Because of you cupcake" Tears freely flowing down her face, "Why Laura? Why?"

Laura simply smiled at the vampire "To save you silly"

Carmilla just felt the tears flow harder "I should be me dying… not you Laura… not you.. I should've di-"

"No." Carmilla's eyes widened at the the fierceness coming from the dying girl's voice. 

"Never say that. You are worth saving Carmilla" The glint of determination bright in Laura's eyes.

"How can I go on without you though?" Desperation beginning to seep into Carmilla's voice "I need you here… with me cupcake…"

Laura smiled sadly "I know… I know…"

"I'll join you.. I can't be without you." 

"No, please" Laura looked at her with pleading eyes, 'I need you to watch over them, take care of LaFontaine, Perry, Danny, all of them… Please Carmilla… For me."

Carmilla looked at the girl she had slowly fallen for over the past few months "For you cupcake. I promise".

Laura smiled, "Thank you". Her eyes closed.

Carmilla held her closer, and she heard her heartbeat become weaker and weaker…

"Oh and Carm" A weak voice said, "I love you… and I'll be waiting". And with that, Carmilla's love, her heart, her soul, her Laura, died.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jolted back to the present with a sudden gust of wind, Carmilla looked at the headstone in front of her. 

"Hey cutie," She sighed while reaching out to trace the letters on the cold rock,"It's me again, I kept my word you know. I took care of your dimwit squad, and their kids, and grandkids." A small smile appeared on the pale face, "The two red-heads named their first daughter after you ya know? And she named her first girl after you as well, I can only imagine when there is a Laura the III." Chuckling to herself.

"It's been hard. These years. I thought that when I was killed that I lost my heart… but that wasn't it." A tear rolled down a sharp cheek as it reflected the moon's rays. "It was when I lost you".

Looking at the stars Carmilla felt the beginning of excitement seeping into her body, "But now my time is served…. I'm coming to see you cutie… I hope you remember me".

She pulled out a small dagger, laced with charms. The silver blade seemed to radiate a glow, as if it were a holy hand ready to take her to salvation.

"See you soon Laura" And she stabbed herself. 

Pain exploded behind her eyelids, and she fell back onto the grass in front of Laura's gravestone. 

As her vision began to blot out, the stars seemed to begin moving, forming a white blob, slowing coming toward her...

"Laura" 

Laura smiled as she walked from the stars down to Carmilla, holding out her hand to take Carmilla's and pulling her to her feet.

"You ready?" 

"Ready for what?" Carmilla asked with a confused look.

Laura just smiled just smiled softly at her, "For forever".

Carmilla smiled back, a great big smile that hasn't touched her face since 2014. Taking Laura's face into her hands, she leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Let's go cupcake"

The stars began to flow from the heavens themselves and swirled around them, as if rejoicing at the two souls had been reunited at last. Holding each other at last, they could only smile, ready to begin their forever.

 


End file.
